Special Chapter: Valentine's Day
by orange-star-destiny
Summary: un especial algo atrasado de esta parejita, espero que les guste :p


Hola a todos

Después de casi un año de no actualizar nada de nada debido a un bloqueo maligno que monopolizo mi mente, he vuelto con esta pequeña historia de San Valentin para indicarles que mi musa se puso a trabajar nuevamente (¡Banzai! /* . * / ) y que retomare los proyectos que tengo pendientes lo mas pronto posible( ya era hora, lo se , discúlpenme, PERDÓNENME T-T)

u.u no pude terminar este especial a tiempo para el 14, pero la intención es lo que cuenta n.n Espero que les guste

Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda-sama. Esta historia es sin fines de Lucro

**Special chapter: Valentine's Day**

Chocolates, peluches, parejas felices y un sinfín de corazones. Eso era lo único que veía Nami al caminar por las calles de un pueblo que les quedaba de paso. Corazones, corazones y más corazones, además de sentir un fuerte aroma a chocolate en el ambiente que la ponía de los nervios

_**-Odio este lugar, y odio aun más este aroma ¿por qué está por toda la isla? ¿Acaso no saben regalar otra cosa?-**_refunfuño de mala gana, apretando los nudillos mientras fruncia aun más el ceño-_**¡Cielos! ¡¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo?! ¡¿Por qué no pueden actuar como siempre lo hacen?!-**_chillo a los cuatro vientos, centrando las miradas de todas las personas a su alrededor

Y si, pues, era 14 de febrero, o "San Valentín" como todo el mundo le dice. Esa fecha especial donde le regalas chocolates al chico que te gusta, o a tus amigos cercanos, agradeciéndoles el hecho de haber cuidado de ti durante todo el año; esa fecha única en la cual todo el mundo se embriaga de romanticismo, y dicen y hacen cosas que en otro día del año jamás se atreverían, ignorando por completo el "que dirán" mientras logren arrancarle una sonrisa a la persona que aman; esa fecha en la cual todos son felices y no temen gritarlo si es necesario.

Si, esa fecha era justo hoy, y Nami no podía escapar de ella.

Mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro y aceleraba el paso, se propuso entrar al primer bar que encontrara en su camino, ya que no estaba de humor para celebraciones ¿y quien tenia la culpa? Robín. Si, Robín. Si su nakama no hubiera tenido esa extraña conversación con Luffy la noche anterior, las cosas no habrían terminado tan mal como lo hicieron, y ella no habría salido enfurecida del Sunny tras haberle tirado el chocolate que le había hecho a su capitán por la cabeza, ni tampoco lo hubiera enviado al diablo de la forma en la que lo hizo. Porque no fue un simple "déjame en paz", sino que fue un "vete al diablo" con todo el odio que pudo expresar. Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabe porque lo hizo, y la duda poco a poco la esta carcomiendo al temer lo peor

_**-Bienvenida**_-fue lo primero que escucho del viejo cantinero que atendía el lugar, el cual colocó un vaso limpio sobre la barra_**-¿qué le sirvo?-**_

_**-Una botella de su mejor vino-**_respondió con ojos entrecerrados mientras se sentaba en un taburete de madera

_**-En seguida-**_y sin mas, el anciano saco el vaso que puso sobre la barra y lo reemplazo por una copa, llenándola sólo hasta la mitad_**-¿quiere que le deje la botella?-**_pero al no recibir respuesta alguna, decidió guardar silencio y dejar la botella de todos modos, ya que el semblante de la pelirroja hablaba por si solo-_**Cualquier cosa me llama-**_

_**-Esta bien-**_susurró sin ánimo, tomando la copa con su mano derecha mientras observaba su reflejo en el vino. Las palabras de Luffy aun seguían resonando en su cabeza, angustiándola al no saber como debía interpretarlas

-_**Cuando regrese… ¿qué debería hacer? yo…-**_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Esa mañana…

_**-Bien, este es el último-**_dijo animadamente la navegante, acomodando una cinta en la cajita de chocolates que acababa de preparar-_**mmm…quedaron mejor de lo que pensaba. Ahora sólo me queda entregárselos a todos. Me pregunto donde estarán…- **_y cogiendo los presentes que estaban sobre su escritorio, salió de la biblioteca para buscar a sus nakamas

Después de estar dando vueltas por todos lados, encontró con Usopp, Chopper, Franky y Sanji conversando animadamente en la cocina. No dudo en saludarlos y entregarle a cada uno su chocolate, los cuales hizo a mano la noche anterior, logrando arrancar varias sonrisas apenadas y un "gracias" en cada uno de ellos. Debía admitir que ver a sus nakama felices por algo así la sorprendía, ya que no suelen preocuparse mucho por este tipo de celebraciones (exceptuando a Sanji, el cual preparo varias delicias para consentir a las chicas a lo largo del día)

_**-¡Nos vemos después!**_-se despidió alegremente, soltando una risita_**-¡espero mi regalo de vuelta el próximo mes…por tres!-**_

_**-¡OYE!-**_exclamaron todos al unisonó, centrando su atención _**-¡NO SABIAMOS NADA DE ESO!-**_

_**-Pues ahora lo saben. Más les vale no olvidarlo…-**_les advirtió animadamente

_**-Si…-**_susurraron, resignados

_**-Bien… ¿ahora quien sigue?-**_murmuró para si misma, escuchando de repente un _**-Ahora… ¿Qué haremos? ya lo hemos aceptado…-**_por parte de sus nakama, logrando arrancarle otra sonrisa más

Realmente se divertiría el día de hoy

Al avanzar por el corredor se encontró con Robín, la cual estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella. Sólo cargaba una caja de chocolates, así que estaba pronto a finalizar la repartición

_**-Veo que terminaste de envolverlos justo a tiempo-**_dijo Robín con una sonrisa, apuntando a los chocolates_**-¿quien te falta?-**_

_**-Pues…Brook, Zoro y Luffy**_-respondió, revisando las cajas_**-¿sabes dónde están?- **_

_**-Brook esta en el acuario afinando su violín-**_

_**-Ya veo. Entonces iré a verlo primero-**_

_**-Se puso muy feliz cuando recibió mi chocolate-**_agregó Robín con una sonrisa

_**-Espero que no me pida también que le enseñe mis panties…-**_dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, causando una risita en la morena_**- por cierto…-**_y miro a su alrededor_**-¿dónde esta Luffy?-**_

_**-Estaba durmiendo en la cabeza del Sunny hace un momento-**_

_**-Lo dejare para el final, antes tengo que subir allá arriba-**_y apunto a la sala de observación

_**-Buena suerte**_-le deseo la arqueóloga, sonriendo ampliamente al imaginar el semblante del espadachín al recibir el presente-_**¡ah! Por cierto, hable con Luffy ayer-**_

_**-¿Eh? ¿Con Luffy?-**_repitió, curiosa

-_**Así es. Le explique el verdadero significado de San Valentín-**_

Nami guardo silencio, notando un leve brillo de malicia en aquellos ojos celestes

_**-Me voy primero-**_finalizó con una sonrisa, desconcertando a Nami

-_**Ah…Si, hablamos después**_-termino por decir, observando como la morena entraba a la cocina antes de seguir-_**así que el verdadero significado de San Valentín, eh…-**_susurro ensimismada, dirigiéndose al acuario-_**No sé para que se lo explico, después de todo**_ _**Luffy es como un niño. No creo que lo entienda, además…-**_y observó uno de los chocolates que cargaba, el cual tenía una "L" gigante de mazapán_**-…estos son…sólo chocolates obligatorios y no románticos… ¿verdad?- **_y se quedo pensando, observando la caja por varios segundos.

Hizo chocolates para todos sus nakamas, incluso para Robín, pero… ¿Por qué estaba tan inquieta cuando pensaba en el chocolate de su capitán?

Sacudió su cabeza y retomo su camino. Estaba pensando demasiado

Al entrar al acuario, un sonriente y emocionado Brook la recibió con los brazos abiertos, asustándola al no esperárselo. Así que después de golpearlo por tratar de abrazarla sin permiso, le entrego la caja de chocolates y le deseo un feliz día de san Valentín. Entonces, en agradecimiento, Brook toco una bella melodía en su violín para conmemorar la ocasión, logrando sacarle una sonrisa al verlo tan feliz

_**-Gracias por la presentación-**_

_**-No ha sido nada, Nami-san, después de todo has alegrado mi corazón al traerme este dulce chocolate. Aunque yo no tengo corazón yohohoho-**_y se acerco a la pelirroja, mirándola con seriedad_**-Por ciento, Nami-san ¿me enseñarías tus panti—?**_

_**-¡NO LO HARÉ!-**_bramó la navegante, golpeándolo en la cabeza de una patada_**-¿podrías parar de preguntármelo?-**_

_**-¡Que dolor!-**_chilló el esqueleto, causando un suspiro en la navegante

Algunas personas nunca cambiaban

Después de salir del acuario, subió las escaleras que daban a la sala de observación y abrió a escotilla, encontrándose a un concentrado Zoro haciendo ejercicio. Entonces cuando el espadachín reparó en su presencia y se dió cuenta de la caja que cargaba, se asustó de tal manera que dejó caer la pesa, rozando por poco uno de sus pies

_**-¿Qué es "eso"?-**_preguntó con nerviosismo, retrocediendo varios pasos mientras apuntaba a la caja acusadoramente

-_**Feliz día de San Valentín, Zoro-kun. Espero ansiosa tu regalo el próximo mes… -**_dijo Nami con una sonrisita traviesa, causando que el espadachín comenzara a sudar-_**recuérdalo bien, debe ser el triple de lo que te di hoy**_. _**No espero menos…-**_y guiñándole el ojo mientras movía su mano en señal de despedida, bajó por la escotilla mientras escuchaba las maldiciones que Zoro le gritaba por el chocolate-_**¡Nos vemos!-**_

_**-¡ME LAS PAGARAS, MALDITA TIMADORA!-**_escucho gritar a sus espaldas, causándole una carcajada

_**-¡Di lo que quieras!-**_ exclamó de vuelta, observando su último chocolate_**-Ahora sólo queda Luffy-**_

Bajó las escaleras en silencio y se dirigió a la proa, buscando con la mirada al mugiwara-_**Ahí esta…-**_susurro para sí misma, acercándose a la baranda para verlo mejor. Seguía durmiendo.

_**-Luffy-**_lo llamó_**-¡Luffy!-**_

_**-Hmm-**_murmuró, abriendo los ojos perezosamente

_**-Luffy ¿Estás despierto?-**_lo llamó nuevamente la pelirroja, observándolo desde la proa

_**-¿Eh? ah…Nami-**_dijo adormilado, rascándose la cabeza_**-¿qué pasa?-**_

_**-Toma-**_y le extendió el chocolate, sorprendiendo al mugiwara

_**-¿Qué es eso?-**_preguntó curioso, bajando de su asiento favorito_**-¿es chocolate?-**_preguntó alegre, cogiendo la caja

_**-Ah…si- **_confirmó dudosa, comenzando a sentirse nerviosa_**-pues, verás…hoy es San Valentín y yo…- **_pero el semblante de su capitán se tornó serio de un momento a otro, desconcertándola_**-¿Luffy?-**_

_**-No lo quiero-**_sentenció, devolviéndole la caja

_**-¿Eh?¿por qué?-**_exigió saber

_**-Es un chocolate de amor ¿verdad? Robín me lo explico ayer. Dijo que se los das a la persona que te gusta-**_explicó el mugiwara, apuntando a la caja acusadoramente-_** si lo acepto, significa que te quiero. Es por eso que no lo haré-**_

_**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-**_

_**-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?-**_pregunto de vuelta, confundido

_-"¡Eso quiero saber yo también, idiota!"-_Nami guardo silencio varios segundos, procesando la información que acababa de recibir_**- Entonces…si este fuera un chocolate de amor… ¿no lo aceptarías?-**_preguntó por inercia, dándose cuenta un segundo después lo que acababa de preguntar_**-**_"_¿Qué estoy intentando averiguar?"-_

Luffy parpadeo varias veces, sorprendido por la pregunta_**-¿Eh? ¿no lo era?-**_dedujó simplemente, embozando una sonrisa

_**-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!-**__"¿Eh? ¿Por que me quedó este mal sabor de boca al aclarárselo?"-_se seguía interrogando internamente, desconcertada por sus propias reacciones_-"¿qué es lo que me pasa?"_

-_**Ya veo. Si es así podré comérmelo shishishi**_-

_**-¿Eh?-**_

_**-Menos mal que no era de amor-**_ dijo sonriente el mugiwara, abrumando aun más a su nakama

_-"¿Por que esta tan feliz? ¿Acaso tanto le alegra saber que no lo quiero?"-_pensó dolida, sin saber realmente porque se sentía así. Ambos eran nakama, y el chocolate era sólo por obligación, entonces ¿por qué?- _**ya veo, me alegra que estés tan feliz al saber que no siento nada por ti**_-pronunció con molestia, apretando el chocolate con todas sus fuerzas para luego tirárselo por la cabeza _**-¡Entonces espero que lo disfrutes! ¡Ahora puedes aceptarlo ¿verdad?! ¡Cómelo o tíralo, no me importa!-**_exclamó con rencor, notando que su voz se quebró por un segundo. Entonces al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, se dio media vuelta y caminó lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Tenia que alejarse de su capitán

_**-¡Nami!-**_

_-"¿Por qué me afecta tanto? ¿Por qué me duele…?"-_se preguntaba a sí misma una y otra vez cuando Luffy apareció de la nada en su campo visual, observándola con notoria molestia

_**-Oye, Nami ¿por que hiciste eso?-**_

_-"¡No lo sé!"-_pensó en su interior, escondiendo la mirada detrás de su cabello-_**déjame en paz-**_susurro con voz ronca, pasando de su capitán

_**-¡No! ¡Primero respóndeme!-**_ insistió el mugiwara, impidiendo que avanzara-_**¿Por qué estas molesta?-**_

_**-Luffy, déjame pasar**__-_le ordenó, tratando de hacerse paso_-"¿eh? ¿Por qué estoy temblando?"-_se preguntó desconcertada, notando el leve temblor que dominaba su cuerpo

_**-¡No lo haré hasta que me lo digas!-**_refunfuño el sombrero de paja, atravesándose una vez más en el camino de su nakama

_**-Luffy…por favor**__-"¡ya basta!¡sólo apártate!"_

_**-¡Nami!-**_

_**-¡DÉJAME PASAR!-**_terminó por gritar, notando aun más lo quebrada que estaba su voz_**-¿acaso no lo entiendes?...¡NO QUIERO SEGUIR HABLANDO CONTIGO! ¡SÓLO DÉJAME EN PAZ!-**_y sin más continuo su camino, desconcertando a su capitán

_**-Nami…-**_susurró, dando un paso hacia adelante-**_yo...-  
_**

_**-¡NO ME SIGAS! -**_le advirtió, saliendo del Sunny para ir al pueblo antes de que Luffy decidiera detenerla. Necesitaba calmarse o las cosas se pondrían peor-"_¿Qué me pasa?"-_

_**Fin flashback**_

* * *

_**-Oji-chan-**_

_**-¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita?-**_

_**-¿No tiene algo más fuerte?-**_pregunto sin ánimo, sacudiendo la botella vacía de vino

_**-En seguida-**_y así el cantinero le trajo una botella de su mejor sake, y la destapó, vertiendo el contenido en un vaso para servírselo a la pelirroja-_**aquí tiene-**_

_**-Gracias-**_y se bebió el sake de un trago, tratando de olvidar esa conversación con todas sus fuerzas.

Porque lo sabia, que aquello no fue un simple enojo pasajero, sino algo más. Lo supo en el instante en que Luffy malinterpretó el chocolate y la rechazó completamente, dándole a entender con ese "no lo quiero" que no sentía nada por ella. Una respuesta que no esperaba recibir y que nunca decidió preguntar, porque temía notar ese cálido sentimiento que estaba oculto en un pequeño rincón de su corazón. Si, porque no quería estar consciente de él

Nunca quiso saber que estaba enamorada de Luffy

OOOOOOOOOO

Horas después...

-_**Señorita ¿no cree que debería irse a casa?-**_la aconsejo el cantinero, notando el estado en el que se encontraba la navegante-_**ha bebido demasiado-**_

-_**No…-**_soltó en un susurro, tratando de levantar la mirada-_**no quiero regresar…no hasta que me haya olvidado…de todo**_-moduló pausadamente, dejando caer nuevamente su cabeza sobre la comodidad de sus brazos, los cuales descansaban sobre la barra-_**otra botella-**_

_**-No insista, por favor, ya le dije que no le daré mas-**_se justificó el cantinero, preocupado por la muchacha-_**el sol se esta poniendo, por favor, hágame caso-**_

_**-No…-**_respondía tercamente, arrancándole un suspiro al cantinero-_**si regreso tendré que dar explicaciones…y yo…no quiero...-**_

_**-¿Qué fue lo que le paso?-**_pregunto curioso

-_**Sólo…me di cuenta de algo…que no debía...-**_

En ese momento un muchacho entro al bar, y camino directo hacia la barra, acercándose a la pelirroja

_**-¿Qué le sirvo?-**_pregunto el cantinero

_**-¿Eh? no...yo sólo…-**_y miró a la navegante, preocupado al ver lo mucho que había bebido

_**-¿La conoce?-**_

_**-Si, es mi nakama-**_

_**-Me alegro. Es mejor que se la lleve de aquí, ha bebido más de lo que ha podido aguantar-**_

Nami sonrió entre sus brazos, podría reconocer esa voz donde sea_**-¿Qué haces aquí, Sanji-kun?-**_

_**-Me entere por ese idiota de lo que paso-**_respondió mientras le daba una bocanada a su cigarro, botando el humo con suavidad mientras reflexionaba_**-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Luffy?-**_

_**-Algo sin importancia...-**_

Sanji la observó por algunos segundos, sabiendo muy bien que Nami le estaba mintiendo_**-ya veo…-**_soltó sin más, dirigiéndose ahora al cantinero_**-la cuenta, por favor-**_

_**-En seguida-**_

Luego que el anciano le entregara el recibo, pagó inmediatamente, centrando nuevamente su atención en la pelirroja_**-Nami-san, regresemos. Todos están preocupados-**_

_**-No…aún no…-**_

_**-Nami-san…-**_susurro, más que preocupado. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, la culpa definitivamente era de Luffy, lo cual lo alteraba aun más al no saber lo que estaba pasando_**-No te preocupes, Nami-san. No permitiré que ese idiota se acerque a ti sin antes disculparse-**_dijo con seriedad, tratando de aguantar las ganas de romperle la cara a su capitán en cuanto lo viera_**-lo prometo, así que volvamos… -**_y colocó una rodilla en el piso, ofreciéndose a cargarla

Nami alzo la mirada y lo observó por unos segundos, insegura. Entonces Sanji le dirigió una sonrisa, indicándole que todo estaba bien, logrando que suspirara y tomara una decisión-_**Lo siento, Sanji-kun-**_se disculpó, subiéndose a su espalda-_**no debí beber tanto…**_- y sin más cerró sus ojos, relajándose con el aroma a tabaco que desprendía la ropa de rubio. Lo único que deseaba era poder aclarar las cosas sin tener que admitir lo que sentía, ya que a pesar de tomarse casi todo el bar no pudo sacar en ningún momento a Luffy de su pensamiento, afligiéndola al no saber como sobrellevar sus propios sentimientos-_"Espero que pueda olvidar todo esto mañana"-_

_**-Nos vamos. Gracias por todo-**_

_**-Vuelvan cuando quieran**_-se despidió el cantinero-_**Cuida bien a la señorita-**_

_**-Eso haré-**_ y observándola por el rabillo del ojo, Sanji noto que se había quedado dormida, logrando sumergirlo en un mar de dudas que no hacían mas que ir y venir a cada paso que daba_-"¿Qué te dijo ese idiota para dejarte en ese estado, Nami-san?"- _y con esa duda, ambos nakama se dirigieron al barco pirata

.

.

.

"Ese día de San Valentín no desaparecería de la memoria de los mugiwaras en un largo tiempo, ya que sin pensarlo fue el principio de algo mas grande que cambiaría sus vidas"

¿Fin?

* * *

¿Que les pareció? ¿creen que esta historia merece una continuación?


End file.
